


Of bad decisions and Better consequences

by Granmoney



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granmoney/pseuds/Granmoney
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki wakes up one day to find out that she has accidentally slept with a soon to be married man. Then and there she makes a swift getaway (via bathroom window) only to later find out that she is now pregnant. Several years later Rukia and her son Yojirou move to Karakura town where she stumbles upon a man that is strangely familiar and shenanigans ensue as the two become drawn together all because of one adventurous little boy.





	Of bad decisions and Better consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna change that title at some point cause I suck at naming things and I kind of hate it.

Her first thought upon reentering the land of the living, or what a less dramatic person might call ‘waking up,’ was ‘God please kill me now,’ as the morning light shined directly into her eyes through cheap hotel blinds. This would be the last time she ever let Renji talk her into any sort of drinking contest, celebratory or not. Racking her hungover mind, Rukia decided to contemplate the events that had led her to this point in her life.

  
It was just yesterday that they had finally sealed the deal and drawn up the finishing touches on a contract with their newest client, bringing a long-awaited end to a week of meetings with the imbecile of a CEO. Renji had been the one to come up with the idea of going to one of the many casinos the city was known for in order to celebrate and Rukia, always up for a few drinks, had suggested the one on the ground floor of their hotel. It didn’t take long for them to realize that they both were awful at gambling of any kind, so the two decided to retire to the bar for drinks instead. They were only supposed to have a few drinks before retiring upstairs for the night, but then Renji ordered the tequila shots and it all went black from there.

  
Disgruntled with the newfound knowledge of her apparent drinking problem, Rukia looks around the room, then pauses. This, was not her hotel room. A tired sigh from her side has her holding in a scream and a million thoughts rush through her mind as she tries to remember anything else from the night before.

  
Nothing.

  
‘Those damn shots,’ she thinks bitterly. ‘Ok, this seems bad but maybe its just Renji and we’ve somehow rented a completely different room in a different hotel than the one we were in last night?’ She thinks grasping for the straws she knows don’t actually exist. Now, while the idea was a little far fetched it was not entirely impossible. After all, the two did have a history of on and off dating with a number of hookups scattered in between. But even that couldn’t explain why they would have left the casino with their own hotel rooms for such a sketchy one. Bracing herself for the worst, Rukia chances a glance to her left and takes in the form of a man that is very much not Renji.

  
Taking in the bright orange hair her eyes trail down to a handsome face with a brow that is furrowed even in sleep. ‘Cute, but damn is this guy tense,’ she thinks to herself. Then he lets out another sigh before turning over and she suddenly is struck with a deep sense of self-hatred as she finally remembers the rest of the night.

  
‘Shit, I am the worst piece of human garbage,’ she thinks to herself, because of courses she was. After all, what else would you call someone who sleeps with a married man, or soon to be married in this case? He had, after all, been innocently celebrating his bachelor party before she crashed her way through into his life, probably ruining his marriage before it even began. Getting up from the bed she decided if she was already a piece of garbage for sleeping with a taken man, she’d might as well be the whole dump and leave before he woke up. If the morning after was awkward for a regular one-night-stand, imagine how awkward this one would be.

  
She sifted through the clothes scattered across the room to locate her belongings but comes up short when it comes to one item in particular. She scans the room in search of her runaway clothing item and freezes in horror as she sees them. Right beneath the sleeping man was her underwear. Quickly deciding to cut her losses, she makes her way to the bedroom door deciding she’d rather risk being seen getting dressed in the hallway than the possibility of him waking up and confronting her while she was still naked and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

  
She opens the door and shuts it when she realizes that the world truly is against her because of course, this couldn’t just be a one-bedroom shitty hotel room. Outside in the shared living area were several bodies still suffering from last nights events. She hadn’t had enough time to count them but knew it was enough to not want to risk being seen as she tried to leave. ‘What do I do now?’ She thinks to herself as she is confronted with a lack of options. She could either attempt to sneak out past all the sleeping persons in the living area or she could hide in the room until everyone woke up and hopefully left. If her memory of last nights events could be trusted, that could be hours from now. Hours she didn’t have as she heard groaning behind her and realized that last night’s conquest was quickly waking up.

  
Seeing a door beside her she ducks inside what she had originally thought to be a closet but was instead a shitty bathroom. “Shit, shit, shit, FUCK!” she hears from the room beside her. ‘Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck.’ She thinks to herself as she hurriedly puts on her clothing. Then she gets a lucky break as she notices a window big enough to fit through. She looks through and sees that they’re on the second floor. It's not an ideal height to escape from but it could be worse. She pushes the window open and begins to climb out when she hears the turning of the doorknob.

  
She’s half-way out when she hears the telling creak of the door opening behind her. Half-way out when she turns back to see a head full of orange hair make its way through the doorway. Half-way out when horrified blue eyes met a confused brown glare. Then she panics and falls from the window ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, I have not read or watched Bleach in a hot minute, so I didn't know that Ichigo and Rukia already had cannon children until after I started writing this. That's why I'm not using either Ichika or Kazui in this fic (also they look too much like their other parents for my tastes). But who knows maybe they'll come in at some other point?


End file.
